Seijuro's Sandcastle
by Princess Peachella
Summary: COMEBACK FIC! To Momotarou Mikoshiba- Momo to his closest friends and family-, the greatest thing in life would be to follow in his elder brother's footsteps as the team captain of Samezuka Academy's swim team. All he ever wanted to do was swim, collect stag beetles, and make sunny side up eggs- that is, until he met her.


Hey guys, so it's me again! I haven't written anything for a really long time, so I decided to post this fic! I wrote this for my English class, where we all had to make haikus and interpretations based on the poems we made.

Enjoy! This was originally posted on my personal blog, but I took it down and now it's here! Please **don't repost** without my permission! I don't own the Free! characters. (Though sometimes I wish I did.)

* * *

To Momotarou Mikoshiba- Momo to his closest friends and family-, the greatest thing in life would be to follow in his elder brother's footsteps as the team captain of Samezuka Academy's swim team. All he ever wanted to do was swim, collect stag beetles, and make sunny side up eggs- that is, until he met _her._

She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, with her rosy pink cheeks and her big ruby eyes. To put it simply, she was perfect, and from the first moment Momotarou had laid eyes on _her_, he knew she was the one.

There were a few little drawbacks though:

One: There was her overbearing brother, Rin Matsuoka- who was in fact, the current captain of the academy's swim team. (Seijuro had graduated the year before, thus the change in management.) Rin had more than once caught Momotarou staring at the young maiden, and had dealt with our poor protagonist accordingly

Two: She was the manager of the neighboring school's swim club, his swim team's major opponent. (Though this teeny tidbit didn't weigh too heavy, as Samezuka Academy's swim team was _friends_ with the said group.);

And three: His brother Seijuro had once fallen for the pretty Matsuoka girl- scratch that, he was _still_ in love with her.

Momotarou was the younger between the two, and he _always_ got what he wanted. From robots and cars to swimming trunks and goggles. If the brothers were to want a common item, Seijuro would willingly give it up, because to him, seeing his younger brother happy was the most important thing in the world.

He could still recall the first time Seijuro had given something up for him.

* * *

When they were younger, they once went to the beach and wanted to buy some ice cream- plain vanilla of course.

The thing is, there was only a scoop of vanilla left, and both brothers wanted a taste of the sweet vanilla bean in cold dessert form.

"I changed my mind! I want a chocolate one instead!" Seijuro had exclaimed, a determined look in his eyes. Momotarou was confused- did his brother not want vanilla?

Seijuro said it was fine, but something was amiss- what was it? Six year-old Momo couldn't quite figure it out at the time, and had instead followed his brother to the seashore.

"What are you doing brother?" Seijuro gave him a cheeky grin and raised his pink shovel into the air.  
"I'm going to build a sandcastle!" Momo was especially excited for he had never seen a sandcastle in all his life, and to see his hard-working brother at work was really a treat.

An hour later, a majestic structure stood in front of them, just by the effervescent water, casting its shadow over the two kids.  
"You're amazing brother! This is the best sandcastle-  
WHOOSH.  
ever." And just like that, Seijuro's sandcastle was nothing but a big clump of wet sand. The brothers were doused in seawater, and Seijuro even had a strand of seaweed atop his head.

* * *

To Momotarou Mikoshiba- Momo to his closest friends and family-, the greatest thing in life would be to follow in his elder brother's footsteps as the team captain of Samezuka Academy's swim team. (Mind you, he was an amazing captain, and his fans from all over Japan came to watch every single one of his matches.)

All he ever wanted to do was swim, collect stag beetles, and make sunny side up eggs- he goes bug hunting in the countryside every now and then, and he still does swim with his friends, treating them to the best sunny side eggs in the world after a good workout.

He still wants her, and he's confident that he'll make her fall for his goofy charms in another life, but it was time to give Seijuro the vanilla ice cream he never had.

He's not going to be the wave that crushed Seijuro's sandcastle.


End file.
